The Boy And His F(r)iend
by Starart132
Summary: Bolt Fushigami was training to be the Guardian of Yamigedo prison. His duty was simple, make sure Yamigedo stayed imprison. As the seal grew that trapped Yamigedo drew weaker, he started to manifest in the world. As the two crossed path, a bound started to form between them, one that neither expected. In the AU of Earth Battlefield
1. Chapter 1: The Boy And The Fiend

AC: Here's the prologue of Earth Battlefield and also an important prologue for the Season 3 of my story, for when we reach it next year... At this pace.

This happen three years before the first Season of my story (Except the prologue when Jackknife came to Earth). In season 1, Gao and his friends were around 11 years. So they are around 8 years old.

* * *

 **The Boy And His F(r)iend**

 **For the longest time, my thought was the only thing I could do to distract myself in my life of solitude. If anyone asked me, I do not mind my solitude. My long and endless loneliness in this place painted with the strange dark purple of my own energy, the only color except the empty white of this place. I thought of many things: regrets, joy, sadness, pain, lost, love... Many other things, but some were more prominent and important to me. Those who echoed the most were: treason, sorrow, rage and hatred combined in the desire to obtain justice and revenge.**

 **When I wasn't thinking, I was moving in this strange place without emitting a sound, as my body floated in the air. My body was... missing sensations of the world, but I was strong-willed enough not to lose my sanity.**

 **Who I am? I am the most powerful demon that existed in the universe. I devoured worlds to become stronger and stronger. When my name is heard, anyone will fear me, cry or try to foolishly resist. I collected 100 demons to summit to my control and they obeyed my single will. They might want to be free and be around me, but they cannot escape my control and are prisoner inside of my flesh, in the form of cards because of the seal. Forcing me to solitude, even if I would have want to end it.**

 **I am Yamigedo! Great Fiend Yamigedo! The strongest demon of the entire universe! I am your savior and your executioner! This prison will not break me! When the time comes, I'll be out to devour the world that imprisons me! Your flesh and the planet flesh will become a part of me!**

 **No matter what. I will go out of prison and no one will stop me. So fear me while you still can. That fear will be the only thing... telling you that you still live.**

 **Hahahahaha! SHARK!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Boy And The Fiend**

A young boy sat on his knee while he waited for his father to come. He had yellow and brown hair having the shape of bolt on it and on his brown eyebrow. He had peach skin, and amber eyes shining with his child curiosity. His name was Bolt Fuchigami, member of the Fuchigami clan.

His clan was the keeper of the Great Fiend Yamigedo prison. Their mission was given by Tenbu long ago to make sure that the demon never escape his prison and remained in the seal, inside a shrine built by the clan.

He knew of the story of the Great Fiend. The demon had devoured many worlds long ago, so long ago that humans weren't existing. The demon was cruel and merciless, not carrying with whoever was his victims and only wanted to devour them. He was eventually imprisoned on Earth, just before he could devour his world. When his clan came, it was then that they had been chosen to guard Yamigedo prison.

Bolt had great mana power, which was known in other worlds to use spells from his body. He inherited it from his mother and because of that, was chosen to be the next guardian of the shrine he, who had the power to recreate the seal and subdue Yamigedo if needed. Since he was five years, his father and other important members of the clan trained him to develop and control his power to protect the world from the Great Fiend. Despite having lower social life and fun than most children, Bolt never complained, understanding that his mission was important and that he shouldn't let his parents down.

At 10 years, Bolt knew he was behind the schedule. He learned to develop his power well, but he was unable to control it. This problem affected his motivation to become the next guardian of the shrine, despite not wanting to let his parents down. Bolt power was great, so more complicated to control them.

He heard footstep and his father came. Bolt bowed to him, "Good morning father."

His father nodded to him with a small smile, "I hope you rested well son. We have to continue you training until noon. Then you'll have free time for the rest of the day."

His father didn't need him to explain what to do. Without the explanation, Bolt didn't need to practice the entire day and gave him free time. His father knew that practicing too hard when no apparent result came would only made the boy more frustrated and maybe gave up, so he made sure that the training wasn't too hard on him. Despite that, it was still demotivating for the boy.

Bolt sat in his meditating pose with his legs crossed and his hands in front of his chest. The boy breathed slowly and concentrated on his power. During the entire morning, he did it that way. The boy summoned his power. His body shined with his mana increasing. He raised his hands and tried to move the light only on the palm of his hands, proving that he control his magic.

The light of his legs started to disappear, starting from his foot. Where the light remained, it became brighter. As it progressed, it slowly climbed the rest of his legs and continued on his belly. It stopped halfway on his stomach. Bolt started to sweat and tried to continue focusing his power, but nothing happened and his body stopped shining.

The boy looked down, feeling as if he failed once again. He couldn't do better than that. When it was noon, his father said, "This will be all for today. You've progressed a lot."

Bolt didn't really believe that. He felt like he couldn't honor his future duty as the guardian of the shrine. After eating, he was still feeling down and didn't know what to do. Eventually, he decided to walk around.

As he walked through the village, he thought back about how he couldn't really progress in his training and started to feel as if he was letting down his clan and his mother. He continued walking without really looking where he was going for a while. He signed and stopped when he raised his head and realised where he was now. He wasn't far from the village and saw a shrine in front of him. He wasn't sure which shrine it was.

There were a few shrines around the village and one in the village, telling the story of his clan and also of the Omni lords who came in the clan when it grew and gave them the purpose to make sure that the seal imprisoning Yamigedo never broke.

As he watched it, he noticed that the shrine was very simplistic. It only had a black roof over a semi sphere stone covered with pieces of paper and chains, especially one scroll that seemed more important than the others with marks on it.

Bolt realised it was surely Yamigedo shrine with how simple it was and all the seals on it. In front of him was probably the enemy of the universe. The devourer of the world was just there, imprisoned.

He gulped, thinking that maybe it wasn't necessary the case and took a step forward. He watched the spherical stone and wondered if it was safe to touch it. Eventually, he decided it might not be dangerous when his childish curiosity won over his cautiousness.

He stood in front of the Fiend prison and raised his hand toward it. He wondered what it felt to touch that stone. His hand touched it. Suddenly, a dark fog seemed to come out of the half spherical stone.

Bolt took a step backward wondered what was going on.

 **Who is here?** A loud voice ordered.

Bolt didn't reply as he heard the voice and gulped. Suddenly, he saw seven orange eyes shining through the black fog and watched him.

The eyes were inexpressive.

 **Who are you?** The voice commanded with more threat in his demand. Eventually, he heard, **Can you understand my words?**

Bolt didn't reply, not sure who it was, but the dark fog was giving him a big hint about the identity of the one speaking to him.

 **That means you just hear me saying shark all the time,** the voice concluded.

The boy thought it was time to be brave. If he feared the dark fog, how can he challenge Yamigedo if he escaped one day? He summoned all his courage and said with a cracking voice, "Bolt."

 **Hum?**

"Name's... Bolt."

 **So you can understand me,** the eyes seemed to move left and right as if it was judging him, **Strange form you have.**

Bolt grumbled and replied, "It's normal," he felt he knew who the eyes were, but he had to ask. The demon was sealed and it wasn't possible he could talk to him or even manifest himself like that, but the uncertainty was troubling the boy. He called his courage and said, "Who are you?"

The eyes in the dark fog shined stronger as he yelled, **How dare you not know me? I am the most powerful demon that existed in the universe. I devoured many worlds before being sealed here! I am the Great Fiend Yamigedo! Fear me Bolt! Fear me and run away!**

Bolt felt his instinct telling him to run away as far as possible as the dark fog seemed to get larger and starting to surround him as if the demon claw were coming at him. Bolt wanted to turn around, but he clenched his fists. If he ran away now, he would never face Yamigedo if he escaped and became flesh and blood. It wasn't just that. He already disappointed his clan by not being strong enough to inherit the title of guardian of the shrine one day. He looked in the orange eyes of the demon and tried to yell no, but from his voice, only a weak, "No," came out of his mouth.

 **What's that? Squeaking?** The demon mocked him, seeing the boy scared of him, **You are so much afraid of me that you cannot-**

"I'm not afraid!" Bolt yelled at the demon. The boy was covered with sweat when the eyes of the demon came closer. His body was shaking and every part of his body yelled to run away from the demon.

The dark fog suddenly stopped and said, **You think the seal will keep you safe from me right? Well it's not the case! I can see you and I can manifest outside of my prison! I can kill you and maybe even devour you right now!**

"I- I won't run!" Bolt yelled back at the demon.

The manifestation of Yamigedo came closer and a mouth seemed to appear, ready to devour the boy. Bolt looked at the mouth and gulped. He raised his hand and made his body shrine as he called his power. The light made the dark fog retreat near the semi-spherical rock as if it feared the light.

Bolt realised it and walked closer of Yamigedo prison. He put a mask of false bravado and said, "You are afraid of me now?"

 **Like a puny being like you scared me!** The orange eyes shined brightly, but the dark fog didn't expend.

Bolt walked closer and the manifestation of the Fiend remained there.

The boy stopped near the dark fog. The two watched each other's, trying to guess what the other will do. Bolt refused to back down because he didn't want to fail again and the demon refused to back down in front of another being who wasn't an Omni lord.

 **Why?** The fiend suddenly asked.

The boy was taken by surprised and his body suddenly shined less, before shining as it was before.

 **Why are you still here? There is no point or reason,** Yamigedo commented.

Bolt didn't reply and took another step toward the manifestation.

 **You won't gain anything. It won't make you a hero to stand here or face me.**

The boy said nothing and was near the manifestation. He could almost touch it.

 **Why? Just why you do this?**

"Because I cannot fail again!" Bolt yelled at the demon before touching the dark fog.

Yamigedo painfully grunted and retreated in his prison.

The boy panted as he watched the seal. He stopped summoning his power.

 **Fail? Just for that! That's stupid.**

The boy yelled, thinking it would make him sound braver, "No! I am Bolt Fushigami! The one who will become the next guardian of this shrine! I will be the one to watch you and make sure you won't escape and devour our world!"

 **Hahaha! I have a jailer for a while now? Which Omnilord gave me a jailer? Let me guess. Tenbu! That accursed backstabber dragon!**

Bolt was confused by the backstabbing part, but replied, "Yes! So you won't devour our world Yamigedo!" he realised something. The demon wasn't aware of the guardians of the shrine, "How didn't you know? I am not the first you talk to!"

 **You are the one first one to talk to me since I'm here, long ago. So long ago that I lost track of time.** The demon replied. _**Am I talking to a kid? If so, then...**_

The boy confusingly said, "But-"

 **You want to know about this sadistic seal?** The fiend suddenly asked. _**I can use him.**_

"W-what?"

 **The seal isn't as strong as you think it is. The seal never sealed my soul. I am trap in here with only my mind.**

Bolt gulped at the possibility of the demon to escape. Although, another thought came in his mind.

 **I can only think and move in this empty space Bolt. Yes Bolt. This seal is pure sadism! Those who sealed me want to torture my soul and break my soul! But they failed!** The demon proudly declared, **And that makes you one of my tormenters.**

Bolt watched the demon prison and saw Yamigedo manifesting again with his orange eyes shining. The demon looked at him, waiting for an answer. The boy didn't break the gaze of the demon. His lips pointed down, _I have to make sure he won't escape, but not to torture him. And his voice..._ He said, "I didn't want to torment you."

Yamigedo grunted when the boy took another step and was just in front of his prison. His manifestation was over the rock where he was imprisoned and replied, **I don't want your pity! You shouldn't pity me! You should either be happy as if you were a demon or guilty, not pitying me!** _ **When you are vulnerable to my soul.**_

"But hurting your soul is horrible," Bolt replied.

 _ **Forget about using him!**_ Yamigedo was frustrated by the result and ceased to manifest.

Bolt felt as if he was alone once again. He watched the seal silently before looking at the clean sky. It was still early. _I'm the only one who talked to him for so long... And I didn't run away. Poor him,_ the kid naïvely thought.

That naïve thought didn't come out of nowhere. During his childhood, he heard many tales and stories from his mother about those who did wrong thing in the past and could become better being. He heard those many times and was aware that not everything could become better or had something kinder in their heart. She often told him that sometimes, you have to dig in their heart and see beyond their outer shell.

Another reason was that he was a companionate kid who often could resent the pain of the other's. His power made him more sensible to other living being inner turmoil and it hurt him sometimes because he lacked control over it.

He feared Yamigedo and thought, just as he learned, that he was a being of pure evil and malevolence, but when he heard the fury of the fiend when he thought that Bolt was feeling some pity for the demon, Yamigedo was right. Bolt heard some pain in the voice, pain that felt something else than the blacken heart of a pure evil being.

Even so, the boy knew he wouldn't ever let the demon free of his prison, but thought that there was something he could do for the demon. There was one thing at least that came in his mind.

The boy put his hand on the demon prison and said, "I'll be back tomorrow."

He turned around and walked away, leaving the demon to his solitude once again.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this first chapter.

Next: Annoyance For A Fiend.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyance For A Fiend

**What is trust? By that, it is about trusting someone else. The answer depends on everyone, but I know the true of trust. Trust is putting yourself in a vulnerable state by opening your heart and revealing your cracks and weaknesses of your soul.**

 **Trust, is the moment the one you trust stabbed you with everything they got to exploit the weaknesses of your soul to destroy it in small pieces.**

 **I know it is the true because I lived that betrayal! Tenbu! I trusted him and he betray me! He, who I considered a father, when he took care, raised me, praised me, gave me love and teaches me everything he knew, betray me! Betray! Betray! Betray! Betray! Betray! Betray! B-E-T-R-A-Y!**

 **This is your fate if you trust someone, no matter what. The final innocence of childhood dies that way!**

 **...**

 **Yet... That... The true of trust hurt so much. Sometimes, when my hatred and desire for revenge is cast aside by sorrow, I can feel the blood coming out of the wound inflicted by Tenbu, as if I want it to just be a dream. Sometimes, I would want to wake up and hear him telling me it was just a nightmare. The cruel reality is, it was all real.**

 **This is why I do not trust anyone. Not even the hundred demons under my command. Even if I fully control them, I won't ever trust them. My heart and soul is closed to them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Annoyance For A Fiend**

Yamigedo floated in the empty white prison that was his own. The darkness of his aura continued to paint the location with the dark fog. His mind was floating just like his body. His eyes observed his surrounding, uninteresting.

The only thing interesting was the visit of the strange being that stood up to him because he feared to fail more than himself. He remembered what the boy said 'I'll be back tomorrow' and didn't care at all. For the demon, the words were empty of meanings and he interpreted it as an excuse to run away and never come back.

He started ruminating about his past once again when he heard a loud sound knocking on his prison. It was like the last time when the boy came visit him. He ignored it, but he heard the sound once again.

His manifestation came out of his prison and furiously watched the one who dared interrupt his rumination and saw the boy taking a few steps back. **You again,** he said surprised.

"I said that I'll be back tomorrow. Tomorrow is today so here I am," Bolt replied.

The Great Fiend frowned in annoyance and realised why he was back. He grunted loudly and expanded his dark manifestation toward the boy, **I do not want your pity! Go away!**

Bolt wasn't letting his intimidation scared him, especially when he knew that Yamigedo feared the light when he summoned his power. When the demon was too close for his liking, his body shined and made the demon retreated closer to his prison.

"I won't go away," Bolt replied as he sat on the ground and watched the demon.

Yamigedo grunted, _**That Bolt! He pitied me that much! I should have never told him about the seal!**_ His orange eyes shined brightly and yelled, **You better go away or I'll eat you!**

"You can't eat me," the boy said with his body shining.

 _ **I want to eat you so much right now! I'll do it!**_ **I don't care about your light!**

He charged at the boy and was about to devour him when he touched the light that slowed him down. He ignored the pain that inflicted on his body. He saw the boy confidence disappeared and fear appeared in his eyes. Yamigedo summoned his fang and was ready to finish the boy when he stopped at the last second when his suddenly chest hurt much more than the light burning his flesh.

 **Urgh!** Yamigedo suddenly had flashes of his past. He saw the blood of a child from another world when he tried to murder it when his fangs, ready to turned his body into his diner. He then had horrible vision of his childhood self when he was covered with the blood of his parents. He felt terror, his own powerless, lost and sorrow. All those emotions made him felt like his heart would explode, _**Why? Those aren't connected!**_ He opened his mouth and felt on the ground, **Dammit!**

Bolt was panting loudly when he thought he was dead. He watched the demon painfully grunting, but felt it wasn't his light that hurt him.

 _ **Why do I always think of them when I try to kill a child?**_ Yamigedo thought. He turned his gave on the boy and frowned, **you are lucky Bolt. I would have killed you if you weren't that young!**

The boy continued panting, but managed to calm down and stood up, "What do you mean?"

 **I have no obligation to tell you anything! Don't bother me. I don't want to see you ever again!** Yamigedo yelled as he retreated in his prison.

Bolt watched the semi spherical prison and walked toward it. He stood near it before tapping on it, "Yamigedo! I will not leave you alone! This loneliness must be painful for you! Even if you really did try to kill me, I won't back down!" he continued tapping on it.

Meanwhile, Yamigedo put his hands over his side of his head and tried to block out the boy voice. It wasn't a success with his large hands not able to block out the sound very well, _**Curse the obstinacy of that child. He will not go away even when I really tried to eat him. He knows for sure I cannot kill him now too. I hate children and especially those who are smarts, obstinate and powerful.**_

Yamigedo continued trying to ignore the sound of the kid tapping on his prison. Eventually, he had enough and manifest outside again and glared at the kid and yelled with all his rage, **STOP IT! I hear your little knock so much louder in there!**

Bolt looked down and replied, "Sorry."

 **Like this will work! I told you to not bother me and go away! If you want to die, come back when you're an adult!**

"I cannot leave you alone like that. It must be painful to be alone and never talk to anyone," the boy replied.

The demon frowned and moved his eyes close to the boy and said, **I don't need to speak with anyone. I am just waiting for the day of my freedom.**

Bolt looked in the demon eyes and saw his reflections on it. He also saw something in his orange eyes, _Am I seeing some pain?_ He wondered when he thought he saw something in his eyes, "You're lying."

The demon retreated near the prison once again and turned his gaze away from the child, **you're kind can read me through my eyes?** He asked as if he couldn't believe it. He then gulped and said, even if it was too late, **I'm not lying Bolt!**

"Yes you are Yamigedo. It is painful for you to be alone for so long. That's why I'm here," the boy replied.

Yamigedo would have paled if it was possible. He just indirectly told him that he suffered a little of his solitude and couldn't back off or change that anymore. He turned his back and thought, _**Think. There must be something I can do and- Wait. Maybe I can use the plan I have up yesterday. I should... *Gulp* use him and enter in his game.**_ He looked at the boy for a second before grunting, _**No! I won't enter in his game or he'll drive me insane. I won't play buddy with him or even endure him,**_ he faced the boy and said, **I do not need your company.**

"Yamigedo," Bolt sat on the ground and closed his eyes, "I won't talk, but I'll stay here."

The Great Fiend was confused when he heard those words. Bolt was sitting in front of him and said nothing, _**What is he trying to do? No matter what, it won't work.**_ He decided to return in his prison.

He floated in there without saying anything. He trying to use the silence to calm down and forget the presence of the boy. Sadly for the demon, many questions awoke in his mind, _ **What is he doing now? Is he gone? Is he still here? Is he planning something? Is he waiting for me to come out and taking as a demand to talk with me?**_ He shook his head and tried to forget those questions, **that boy is playing mind game with me. This is torture. Doing nothing is just torture! He can knock on my prison if he wants! I won't come out and check.**

He crossed his arms and held back his curiosity and fear. The many questions came back in his mind and resonated once again. He slapped his head once as if it would break the track of his thought, but didn't. Eventually, he had enough of self-torturing and decided to come out no matter what the consequence would be.

As he manifested himself once again, he saw the boy still sitting with his eyes closed, doing nothing. That answered some of his questions, but not one, _**Is he planning something?**_ He wondered. He checked around the boy, trying to decipher his train of thought and intensions, but got nothing. It was infuriating for the demon who yelled, to his own surprised, **What are you plaining Bolt?** He cursed himself.

Bolt opened his eyes and said, "I'm keeping you company without talking."

The demon grunted, **Why bother?**

Bolt said, "I told you again that I won't leave you alone. I guess it's painful to always be alone without anyone keeping you company... That's why I pity you," he admitted, "I'm sorry if it's insulting you, but I just can't imagine how it would hurt me if I was you."

The demon would have rolled his eyes if it was possible.

"That's why I'm with you and will be every time I can. You can trust me on this," Bolt declared.

Yamigedo gazed at the boy when he heard the word trust. It was an intimidating one and he remained that way for a moment. The demon then started to chuckle for a moment before it turned into a lout laugh. He laughed without being able to control himself. After a while he declared, **Trust? That's the must stupid thing I ever heard. Trust leads to betrayal and endless pain Bolt! That's the most laughable thing I've ever heard. You want me to trust you? You are my enemy and you are here to keep me imprisoned forever!**

Bolt frowned when the demon laughed loudly again, "I'm honest!"

Yamigedo manifestation moved closer to the boy, **you're honest? Yeah right! I need to trust you if I want to believe you are honest and it's not going to happen Bolt.**

The boy didn't reply, knowing it would be useless. He wondered what he should say to the demon since he still had his attention.

 _ **He's still not leaving! I have to stay here until he's gone or I'll always come back, wondering what he's planning,**_ Yamigedo thought.

Bolt scratched his head and wondered what he should do. He was curious and wanted to ask something to Yamigedo, but knew the demon wouldn't like it. Even so, his curiosity once again won over his better judgement, "Yamigedo. Why do you believe trusting is stupid?"

The Great Fiend turned his gaze toward the boy and grunted in annoyance, **I have no reason to answer you.**

Just as the boy could guess, he got no answer. He kept sitting and giving the demon some company while the demon was getting annoyed by his mere presence. If the demon was honest with himself, the day was a little less boring as the event, despite how annoying it was. His presence was still better than nothing.

The rest of the afternoon was simply the demon silently starring at the boy quietly while the boy started back. No other words were said. Bolt knew that Yamigedo won't say anything to him. When the day ended, Bolt stood up and said, "Good-bye Yamigedo. I'll be back tomorrow."

The Great Fiend waited for the boy to be away before smirking and saying, **finally he's gone. But he's going to be back tomorrow.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of this chapter.

Next One: A Door Opened.


End file.
